memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Scully
Dana Katherine Scully is a female Human Starfleet officer who is a Starfleet Intelligence agent and medical doctor with a background in hard science who brought her scientific expertise and perspective to the X-files. Dana Scully is the daughter of William and Margaret Scully, and the sister of Melissa, Bill, Jr., and Charles Scully. Early life Dana Katherine Scully was born on February 23, 2333, to William and Margaret Scully on Earth, into a close knit family with Irish ancestry. She has an older brother, Bill Jr., an older sister, Melissa, and a younger brother, Charles. Scully's father was a Starfleet Captain, who died of a heart attack in early January 2360. Dana Scully grew up in Annapolis, Maryland and later in San Diego, California. As a young girl, Scully's favorite book was Moby Dick and she came to nickname her father "Ahab" from the book, and in return, he called her "Starbuck." Due to this she named her dog Queequeg. Starfleet Intelligence In 2360, Dana joined Starfleet Intelligence. Dana's boss within Starfleet Intelligence is Director Jennifer Shepard. Dana also worked with Pamela Landy, Claire Denham, Typhuss James Halliwell in the 2360s and 2370s during her days as a SI agent. In 2385, Shepard was replaced as Director of Starfleet Intelligence by Vice Admiral Marta Batanides. Dana had to get used to her new Director, Vice Admiral Marta Batanides. Vice Admiral Batanides made Shepard Director of Covert Ops. As of 2388 Shepard is still Director of Covert Ops. Assignment to the X-Files In March 2360, while still teaching at the Academy, Scully attended a meeting where her career was reviewed by SI Division Chief Scott Blevins. She was instructed by Section Chief Blevins to work with Fox Mulder, whom she already knew by reputation. Because of Blevins' belief that Mulder had developed a consuming devotion to the X-files, Scully was assigned to assist her new partner in his investigations of the files, to write field reports on their activities, and to provide observations on the validity of their work. Continuation of the X-Files Scully returns to work on, a week or two later on her first case since her abduction, when she and Agents Mulder are recruited by Dr. Adam Pierce to accompany him into Mount Avalon, to investigate the death of a colleague of his – a seismologist named Phil Erickson. Re-opening of the X-Files In 2389, the X-Files were re-opened when Vice Admiral Marta Batanides was contacted by Tad O'Malley with compelling new evidence about an abduction conspiracy. Dana reveals her mother's living will--as she understood it--allowed life support to be applied if Maggie's life could be extended by its use. This provision was added after Dana's experience in a coma, but Maggie revoked it and replaced it with a DNR a year before Maggie's coma. Dana wasn't aware of this change. After Maggie was extubated, Dana and Fox sat by her bedside. Charlie called, and when Maggie heard his voice she opened her eyes. Whether this was in response to Charlie is unclear, because Maggie's last words were to Mulder; "My son is named William, too". She then died, and her body was taken away for organ donation harvest. Relationships Fox Mulder From the onset of their working relationship, Scully has been quick to question Mulder's ardent fascination with paranormal phoenomena. Being a skeptic regarding matters of the paranormal, Scully attempts to uncover reasonable and scientific explanations to the unusual things she and Mulder see during their work on the X-files. However, over time Scully grew to admire Mulder a great deal, and even displayed signs of jealousy toward women who appeared to be on more intimate terms with him, such as Diana Fowley. Eventually, when it was revealed that Scully's removed ova that Mulder had found might be viable and she could possibly bear children, she asked Mulder to act as the biological father. However, the procedure did not work. It is implied however that he is the father of her child, William. The two later began a romantic relationship and became renegades from the New Syndicate. Typhuss James Halliwell However, over time Scully grew to admire Typhuss a great deal and became friends with him. Scully is one of the few persons in his life that he can trust. They first met in March 2360. Romantic interests Fox Mulder Fox Mulder was Scully's SI partner on the X-files unit for several years. The two developed a romantic relationship throughout their work on the X-files. After seven years working together, Scully revealed to Walter Skinner that she was pregnant with Mulder's child, William, after his abduction in 2366. In 2368, after receiving the death penalty in a criminal trial, Mulder fled and Scully accompanied him in hope of a better future. Alternate realities , where she and Typhuss are lovers]] In an alternate reality, Dana and Typhuss James Halliwell are lovers and live on Earth in San Francisco. They work for Starfleet Intelligence and they both work with Fox Mulder together in the X-Files, just like their primary universe counterparts. It seems in this reality they were friends until they developed romantic feelings for each other and became lovers. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Doctors